A More Seductive Power
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Rumplestiltskin finds himself a witch who is as beautiful as her power within her. He will do all he can to teach her magic and her own power. Maybe she is his key to finally getting his son. But even a beauty has lessons to teach him of her own. A lesson that even a beast can be loved. Rated T in case of future chapters.


**Hello! I can't believe I finally had a Rumbelle plot bunny for this fic idea. I hope you shall like it. Here's chapter one.**

Rumplestiltskin eyed the castle, even more excited at the fact that the little witch was a princess. He smirked to his self in thought at how perfect this would be. He'd been bored lately, the deals he made were too simple, less exciting. Now he had laid eyes on a new form of entertainment.

He'd been walking through the village, just to maybe get his entertainment out of scaring the people or hoping to get a new deal. He'd watch as even the cockiest men turned their gazes away from him. The mothers that hid their terrified children behind their backs. Yes. People were scared of him and he just loved it. The only threat round here was him. The Dark One. He'd been eyeing one of the stalls of trinkets, when a change in the air awakened his senses. Magic. It was so near him, so strong. It's power was strong. Not as strong as his, but stronger than any of who he had met with magic.

The hair on his neck, stood on it's ends. He needed to seek out the source of it's owner. This day was beginning to take a brighter turn. He followed the path to where the magic was pulling him. It's power was even stronger and easier to sense as he carried on walking, walking and walking, till he looked around for the source.

"I'd like two of those books please," he heard a female voice say. He looked around and almost giggled with excitement. He'd found his source. She didn't seem to fit in to the town though. She was wearing a raggedy black cloak. He wanted to look at her, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He walked over to the book stall as theatrically as possible. When the book stall owner saw him, his face dropped, causing the mysterious woman in the black cloak to turn around.

As she saw his face, she didn't flinch, nor did she run. Strange. "Rumplestiltskin," addressed the man behind her, giving him a little bow. Rumplestiltskin hardly noticed the mans fidgeting, as he was too busy looking at the woman in front of him. Her face was pale and her cheek were a light pink. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut colour, in curls that went down to her chest. He noticed a little gold under her cloak, which made him even more excited. She was of royal blood. It wasn't that hard to notice. The last thing he noticed were her eyes. They were a piercing blue, so bright, and dare he think it, pretty.

"My apology dearie, I should introduce myself. My name is Rumplestiltskin," he said, bowing as he usually did in a theatrical way. "I know who you are sir, but I have not met you until now. My name is Belle," she said, bowing. Her accent was strong and Rumple loved how the words sounded as she introduced herself. "Well, my dear, it is nice to meet you. I do need to borrow you for a second dearie, just something that I have noticed," he said, looking at the stall owner, who got the message and walked off quickly, leaving the stall with Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

"What is it that you have noticed?," Belle asked, cocking her head to the side. "Ah, well you see dearie, I have noticed that not only are you a royal, but you appear to be a royal with certain..._gifts.,_" he said, whispering the last word, making sure to smile mischievously.

Belle looked at him with wide eyes. "Fear not dearie, I shall not blab your little secret, as I believe you have not t told anyone yet. But, I do think you're a new one at this, I'd gladly help you, if your fears are to control it," he grinned at her expression when he said about knowing she had not told anyone. He had a seer to thank for that knowledge.

"You could really help me?," she asked quietly, looking desperate as they all did. "Yes dearie, but not without something I shall have in return. I'll help you control your power, if you promise to let me teach you a few things, I'd think you're a knowledge seeker, from the books you have in your arms right now. Am I right?", he asked her, trying not to giggle at the expressions she had on her face. "Yes, yes I am. I love to read.," Belle said, looking at him.

You're to meet me outside your castle at midnight and I shall take you to my home, where I can teach you privately. Do we have a deal?," he asked.

Belle was in thought for a few seconds, pondering on the fact she'll be learning magic with a man who had beyond any power. But he could help her control her magic. She wouldn't be scared of the mini outbursts of magic that she had and the excuses to think of in front of her father.

"Yes, we have a deal," she said. Rumplestiltskin put out his hand and shook hers. Her skin was soft compared to his.

He looked at her and smiled at his success.

This was going to be fun to watch unfold. She had no idea how powerful she was. But she will when he releases her power from its cage that was her body. She had no idea how much she could do. He was going to show her, and she would learn from him.

**That was chapter one. Lessons with Rumple, this will be fun to write. **


End file.
